


Have You Forgotten Me?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [33]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Fantasizing, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony meet again during the war.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Team Angst





	Have You Forgotten Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Only One Bed” [N5]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Identity Porn. I remember. Stark men are made of Iron. Uniform/Armour Kink.

Steve lays tensely on the bed. Out of all the people in the damn army, why did they have to put him with Tony Stark? Out of all the places they could have sent them, why did there have to be only one last bed available?

The man had hardly blinked when he were ‘officially’ introduced yesterday.

He wonders if Tony recognises him. If he even thinks about him. It’s been years since they last since saw one another.

Maybe he had put too much into it, maybe it was just an office tryst between boss and artist, but it had meant something to Steve. He had hoped it had for Tony too.

The way things looked, Tony didn’t recognise him. And really he should be glad. Because that is why he wore a mask, to conceal his identity.

But he had to admit. Being so close to Tony after so long, carrying that torch for him still, and not being recognised, even just a little. It hurt.

Maybe it was just an office fling to Stark.

* * *

Captain America shouldn’t remind him of a struggling artist back in New York. Especially since the guy is twice the size of Steve. But that is what had first come to mind when he met the man yesterday.

When he looked into the man’s eyes his next thought had been _‘I remember-… Oh god, I remember you. Steve! It’s you!”_

The whole meeting he had wanted to reach out to the man. Looking for any sign the man still held any feelings for him. If the man cared even at all.

It hadn’t been all that long ago. Barely over a year.

But as the meeting went on and the man remained cold and impersonal he felt his hopes begin to fade.

If the man did recognise him he wasn’t going to show it. Maybe he didn’t care. Maybe what they shared was just a fling to Steve. A little fun with the boss. He wouldn’t have been the first.

 _‘Get over it.’_ He told himself, _‘Stark men are made of iron.’_

With a sigh Tony lays down onto the bed that they will have to share. Watching as the man searched the room for bugs.

He lets himself appreciate Steve’s new look. It was a _good_ look on him. The material of the suit hugged his ass tightly. There was an ass he would recognise anywhere.

There was something about the suit that just did it for him.

He wanted Steve to manhandle him with those gloves. Wants to be drawn across Captain America’s knees and spanked. He bets those gloves would feel great spanking him.

Tony’s fingers itch to dig themselves into the scale-mail of the uniform’s top. To pull the man towards him and kiss him.

He wonders, if he be begged just right, would he wear the mask the whole time?

But these were only fantasies. Steve was obviously indifferent to him now, which hurt.

A man could dream.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
